


What the Devil Knows

by MistyAnn_Winchester



Series: Imagine a Smutty Supernatural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, BDSM, Bathtubs, Brotherly Love, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Sam, Gentle Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Manipulative Relationship, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Sam is a softie, Sexual Manipulation, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Sub Sam Winchester, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, did i go to far?, is this to much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyAnn_Winchester/pseuds/MistyAnn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Crowley bringing up the rough and kinky sex you had the night before in front of the Winchesters.</p><p>http://41.media.tumblr.com/b0039cb0d4152db735770e360fddaf8d/tumblr_n8kk30QAsM1t38whko2_500.png</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the Hell

You roll up to the bunker around two in the morning and enter quietly. You look around and see the Impala is still gone so you sneak inside. If Dean or Sam knew exactly what you were doing or that you were doing it with that guy, Brandon you met at the bar last month, they'd skin you alive. The brothers thought you were little miss innocent and wouldn't even think twice about doing to you what Brandon just got finished doing - even though all you wanted was the Winchesters touching you like that. You walk to your bedroom, its more of a wobble because your knees haven't stop shaking since he.. Ok well lets not work yourself up again thinking about it. You change into your pajamas and crawl into bed, gearing up for a great nights sleep. You always slept the best after having an orgasm. You awake to the sound of Dean yelling obscenities and after looking at the clock, decide six hours is enough sleep. After throwing on some clothes and make sure none of the bruises from last night are showing and head to the library to meet the boys.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean says as he slams a book down on the table. Sam sighed heavily in agreement and they both looked up at you.

“Mornin’” You say as you rub the last of the sleep from your eyes. “What's wrong Dean?”

“Oh nothing,” He says in his sarcastic tone. “Everything is just fine and dandy, in fact-I couldn't be happier.”

“We just found out that a new prophet has come out of the woodworks and no one will tell us about him, but it seems he's not on our side.” Sam explains.

“Have you talked to Crowley, I bet he knows something.” You suggest and Dean lets out a sigh.

“Were gonna have to.” Dean says. All three of you head to the dungeon where Crowley is kept and Sam unlocks the door, pushing it open.

“Hello boys.” Crowley coos. “Mighty fine day, isn't it?”

“Cut the crap and tell us what you know.” Dean snaps placing his hands on his hips as he begins to pace in front of the table. He grinds his teeth when hes angry and its honestly the sexiest thing ever. 

“Well I know what time she got home last night. Or should I say, this morning.” Crowley says, pointing at you with his chin. The boys look at you and you shrug in response. You know hes the king of hell but theres no way he could know what you did last night. He probably just heard you coming in late.

“Shes a fireball, that one.” Crowley says, biting his bottom lip and shooting a wink in your direction.

“Who her?” Sam asks as he points to you. “The wildest things she's ever done is bake a pie!” He scoffs. You let out a humpf of disapproval and he looks at you with those dark puppy eyes and shrugs his shoulders in an ‘I'm just telling the truth’ gesture. You could just get lost in Sam's eyes but you look away pretending to be hurt by his comment. 

“Hey that was a damn good pie!” Dean says in your defense before he realizes he has to be serious.

“Oh I beg to differ.” Crowley says. “Not about the pie, Im sure it was delicious, but this little darling didn't get home until after two am. She was out with a guy, Bradley, is it?” He asks, speaking directly to you.

“Brandon.” You mutter. Both of the brothers practically break their necks as they look over at you. 

“What?” Dean says to you. “Who the fuck is Brandon and why were you out with him?” He looks pissed, more pissed than when he first entered the room. 

“Seriously!” Sam chimes in, “and how are you getting in and out of the bunker?”

“Thats a good question, maybe you can teach me a few tricks.” Crowley says with a wink. You think thats it and you can be done with this interrogation but Crowley continues. “You should really see the bruises on her wrists from the rope he tied her up with. Or the bite marks on her thighs.” Blush sets in all over your body and you can feel the warmth radiating off of you. Not being able to take it anymore, you storm out of the room and run all the way to your room. Apparently both guys are right behind you and they knock lightly on your door. You wipe your tears and open your door with your best poker face.

“What the hell man!” Dean prys.

“Look, Im sorry guys” You say “I just couldn't take it anymore, you know he's lying right? I mean I was out with Brandon last night but we didn't do anything.” You ask hoping they'll believe you. If they ever knew you were the freak you were and that you wanted both brothers in your bed, it would ruin the friendship you had. 

“Sure.” Sam lied, just to appease you. “Look well see what else we can get outta him, you just work on finding this new prophet. But later, were gonna sit down and talk about how you've been sneaking in and out of this place, got it?” You nod your head and head back to the library as the boys go back to talk with Crowley.

“Let me guess,” Crowley said as the boys entered. “She told you I was lying.”

“Were more likely to believe her, don't ya think?” Sam asked.

“Sure, of course.” Crowley said with mock sincerity. “Then you probably wouldn't believe that she thinks of both of you brothers when she touches herself at night. Or that when that Brently guy, or whatever his name is, fucks her, shes thinking of you, Dean. She likes it rough, ya know, but I'm sure she wouldn't even dream of telling you that she wants to sit on Sams face.”

“You dont talk about her like that, you sick son of a bitch!” Dean yelled.

“Oh why not, love. Shes even thought about me when she fingers herself...begging for my demon cock.” Crowley sneers. That set Dean off and he lurched across the table and gave the King a punch to remember. Sam pulls Dean off of Crowley and they leave the room returning to the library where you were reading new articles on this new prophet. Both boys had their eyes glued to you and they had questions. Having heard the entire conversation, you knew it was time to fess up or you'd lose their trust forever.

“Start talking” Dean says calmly. 

“Its true. Everything he said.” You admit, your eyes never leaving the floor. Sams made an audible gasp and shifted his weight but Dean was frozen in place. You look up and answer their unspoken question with a quiet ”Yes.” Dean turned on his heels and walked out of the room, probably to go get some air or some whiskey. Sam stood there for a moment and sat next to you. It was a while before he spoke.

“Why didnt you tell us?” He asked.

“Like I could tell you guys that without looking like a freak. Not every normal person likes being tied up and abused for kicks, Sam” You explain. He chuckles lightly at your honestly and after a moment gets back on his feet.

“Yeah I guess youre right.” He says as he walks out of the library, leaving you to your research.


	2. A Little Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repercussions of Crowley letting the boys know about your fantasies.

The sun had set hours ago and you were almost falling asleep on the mounds of book you were going through. The boys got take out and set your food on the table without a word and had since retired to their rooms. The silent treatment was the worst thing you could imagine, but you knew they needed a day or so to wrap their head around this information. Your phone buzzed on the table and you picked it up to see who had text you so late. It was Dean.

“Come here. Now.” Was all it said. You assumed here meant his room and as you got up, the butterflies began twirling in your stomach. You're not sure if you could look him in the eyes now that he knew about your darkest fantasies. Your bare feet pad the hardwood floor softly as you approach his room, and just as you about to knock he speaks through the door.

“Come in.” You can't place the tone in his voice but push the door open and see him laying on the bed with a beer in his lap. He's shirtless and the condensation from the bottle is dripping onto his grey sweatpants. You stand there a moment before realizing you're staring and you try to divert your gaze to the floor.

“What's up Dean?” You ask. He says nothing but sets his beer on the nightstand and gets up from the bed and walks over to you, standing right in front of you. He waits until you raise you head before he says anything.

“Why didnt you tell me?” He asks calmly.

“I didn't want you to know. Its that simple.” You reply. You can hear his teeth grinding and the way his jaw flexes makes you wet.

“You didnt want me to know you were getting your rocks off or you didn't want Sammy and I to know where you were if something went sour with that Brenden guy?”

“Its Brandon.”

“I dont give a shit what his name is, you could have been hurt while you were out. Or worse.” His voice raised an octave as he reamed you a new one. “I should really just make you do research while you're here, apparently you aren't focused on your job!” Those words made you angry and you snapped.

“I'm not focused on my job?” You say, your voice coming out louder than you had intended. “So you can go out and get some pussy every weekend at the bar and I can't even leave this god forsaken bunker because I'm too fucking fragile? Is that it? I'm not made of glass Dean, I won't snap in half if I get touched the wrong way and for crying out loud YOU are the one who taught me how to defend myself.” His face fell at your words as he realized they were true.

“Won't snap in half huh?” He says with a chuckle.

“No, I can handle myself Dean, please, you know I can.” You say in a whisper.

“Yeah well see about that.” Before his words could register in your brain, his lips were crashing down hard on yours. At first the shock that Dean was kissing you made you freeze but your body kicked out some adrenaline and your hormones began to rage. You opened your mouth up to him and let him explore your mouth with his tongue. Your arms wrapped around his neck to bring him in closer as he pulled you into his embrace. The kiss deepened after a minute he pulled away and in one fluid motion he took off your shirt and pulled down your pants, then he gripped your ass firmly and lifted you off your feet and twirled you around, dropping you off the bed. He pushed his pants down revealing how hard he was which made your insides scream. He towered over you on the bed and put his knee between your thighs, and pushes you up like that further on the bed. That pressure made you moan he hummed in response. He took your bra off and pulled your panties down, leaving you completely bare in front of him. You body begins to blush as you know your fantasy is being fulfilled. He reaches down to the side of the bed and pulls up a belt, and begins tying your hands to the headboard.

“Dean…” You start to protest.

“I'm the only one that gets to tie you up now, you understand me?” He commands, his voice smoky and his green eyes were glazed over. You nod in response not trusting your voice and he cocks his head to the side telling you he expects a response.

“Yes” You mewl.

“Yes, what?” You know what he wants but you've never been this submissive before. You've been tied up and spanked, sure, but you've never been full on dominated. 

“Yes sir” You mutter.

“Good girl” He coos as he brings his lips to yours again, kissing you deeply. His hand kneads your breasts as he brings his lips to the other nipple. He takes it in his mouth and his tongue swirls it around, causing your breath to hitch in your throat. Hes sucking and licking one nipple while twirling and twisting the other between his fingers. It was pure bliss to have his mouth working his magic on you. You had heard from every girl he slept with how amazing he was and now you finally got to experience him first hand. He lightly bit down on your nippled which caused you back to arch, and you your wrists pulled on the restraint, sending pain through your core. Both pain and pleasure combined was intense but nothing you couldnt handle. Dean took his time and did the same with your other nipple, making you choke back moans. You were normally pretty quiet in bed but he was bringing an animal out of your body that had never seen the light of day. Sinking down your body he nipped and kissed lightly until he got to your thighs. He stopped at the bruise sitting on the very top of your left thigh where what's his face had marked his territory there last night. He kissed it gently and suddenly bit down hard and held that pressure with his teeth, forcing you to cry out in pain.

“Fuck, Dean!” You yell. He hummed against your skin and eventually loosened his bite and began lapping and sucking at his teeth marks. 

“Mine.” You heard him mumble in between his soft kisses against your bruise that was already turning purple...again. His head moved and he focused his attention on your other thigh in the same spot, you felt his lips retract and you braced yourself for the pain that came seconds later. This time, it felt different, almost as if the pain was less and the pleasure was more but you still let out a cry. With your legs spread open like this, he saw how wet this was making you and he spread apart your folds with his tongue, moaning in appreciation. He did this a few more times, just licking your juices from your entrance. He took his time and then turned his attention on your clit. His lips sucked on your clit while he flicked it with his tongue. He shifted his weight and brought a hand down so he could insert his fingers into you. At first it was slow and sensual but before you knew it he had three fingers inside of you and was moving them aggressively. 

“Oh fuck Dean, I'm gonna come!” You whine. No sooner had you spoke those words, he withdrew his fingers and slowed his mouth. You let out an aggravated moan at the sudden change of pace and you could feel the breath of his chuckle on your wet thighs. Slowly, he crawled up your body leaving kisses and bite marks in his wake. He returned back to loving on your tits as he positioned himself above you, his dick right at your soaking entrance. 

“You ready for me baby girl?” He asked playfully, leaning down to suck on your neck while he awaited your response. 

“Yes.” You breath. He bit down on your neck hard and growled through his teeth, and you realized your mistake. “Yes sir” You correct yourself. He replaces his teeth with his lips as he seems satisfied with your answer. Slowly he enters you, inch by excruciating inch, filling you up to the fullest you've ever been. He gives you little time to adjust to his size before he starts to move. After finding a steady rhythm, he begins pushing himself harder into you. Youre coming undone fast and you know you're moments from sweet release. Before you can warn him he breathes into your ear.

“You gonna come for me baby?” his voice gravelly and deep. You know what he wants to hear.

“Yes sir, I'm gonna come, please let me come.” You groan into his neck. The belt makes its presence known as your hips started bucking up against his. The leather is making your wrists sweat and the way its moving feels like it's ripping layers off your skin. Your moaning becomes increasingly louder as he picks up speed. He grinds his hips into yours giving you the pressure your body needs to explode. You come around his dick, your walls involuntary clenching down on him. He crashes his lips to yours to silence your screams and he gives a few more thrusts, loudly groaning in your mouth as he comes inside you. Soft kisses continue as you both catch your breath. He lifts himself up off of you and unties the belt, and pulls you into his lap, wrapping the sheet around you in the process. He plants sweet kisses on your neck as he gently rubs your wrists.

“Still think I'm made out of glass?” You say, craning your neck to get a better look at his face. He smiles that famous Winchester smile and plants a chaste kiss on your lips.

“No.” He says. “But we will need to work on your submissiveness.” You nod, understanding his words and yawn deeply.

“Lets get you to bed shall we?” You nod and he gets off the bed, pulls his sweatpants on and then lifts you up and carries you down the hall to your bedroom. You were asleep before he kissed you on the head and left the room.


	3. Blissful Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes you up, wanting something.

You wake up and stretch in your bed, your body sore from the night before. You think of Dean and smile after looking down to see you're still naked and wrapped in Deans sheet. You have no idea what time it is but its still pitch dark in your room, something is different, so you reach up to turn on your bedside lamp.

“Don't turn the light on...please.” You freeze after hearing someone in your room but after a moment your sleepy brain processes the voice.

“Sam?” You ask.

“Its me.” He responds. “Please keep the light off.” You oblige and shift on the bed trying to squint through the dark to find him. Hes sitting in the corner in your rocking chair and all you can see is a vague silhouette. 

“Sam what's going on? Is everything ok?” You ask, wondering if you should be worried, but Sam has never made you feel anything less than safe. If anything, he was more protective of you on hunts than Dean was. He stands up and walks over to you and sits down on the bed to face you. You can make out his strong jawline and his shaggy hair falling into his eyes but thats about it. Without warning he leans in and places a soft kiss on your lips. He tries to gauge your reaction and after not hearing you protest you kisses you again, this time slower and softer until eventually you open your mouth up to him. His hand finds a home on your neck and you are propped up on one arm and reaching out to touch his bare chest with the other. He goes to pull away and you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down on the bed so he was laying on top of you. His kiss is passionate and intense, but slow and tender at the same time, it was driving you wild. This man is the complete opposite of his brother, but it was still turning you on, making you want him more. You wrap your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and he moans in your mouth. You smile against his lips and stop the kiss, pushing your head into the pillow to get a better look at him. 

“Sam?” All your questions are there in his name. He nods silently answering them and your lips crash on his, pulling him into, trying to get as close as you can. You roll him over so you're straddling him and the sheet glides off your body. You lean down to kiss him and he places his hands on your hips, kneading your skin lightly. The two of you perfect the dance of your tongues for hours, or minutes, you're not sure which, but you can feel him growing hard beneath you. His hands finally move and he cups your ass, lifting you up gently and sliding himself down on the bed; and suddenly you're looking directly down on him. You eyes have adjusted to the dark room and you see his eyes plead for permission and you can feel his breath on your wetness. You nod and he immediately dives in causing you to moan and arch over him. His grip tightens on your hips as he pulls you down to meet his lips; working his tongue over you like its a melting ice cream cone. Its as if his face was made for sitting on; his nose rubbed your clit lightly while his tongue was deep inside of you and he moved his head in small circles. You moan and your hips buck instinctively and he groans beneath you. You think he likes it so you do it once more to be sure and he groans again. A smirk rolls across your face and you begin grinding on him. He lets you know he likes it by humming into you, and his hands pull you down, causing his tongue to go deeper. At this point there is no where you can hold on, so you lean forward and place your hands on his head pulling him up into you as he's pulling you down. You begin to feel your climax coming on fast and you tug his hair. He moans and the vibration on his lips sets you over the edge. You come with such force you're not sure how you managed to stay upright the entire time. Licking you through your aftershocks, he places kisses on both bruises on your thighs which made your body shiver. He lightens the pressure on you hips and you lift yourself to give him air. Sliding back up the bed, the same way he went down, he looks up at you and you can see his glistening smile. You lean forward and kiss his lips, tasting yourself on his lips you hum in satisfaction at your flavor. His kisses are more intense as he bucks his hips upwards, silently telling you what he wants. 

You slide down his body leaving soft kisses on his nipples and around his navel. You get to the trail of hair leading to his package and gently tug on it with your lips. HIs breath catches in his throat and you do it every inch of the way down. Placing your thumbs inside the waistband you tug down and he lifts his hips to allow you to slip them off. His member springs free and you swallow a groan, apparently the Winchesters were both well endowed and the little brother wasn't little at all. You lips go everywhere except where he wants them to; his thighs where you lightly bite and tug on his skin, and his hips, leaving behind kisses and trailing your teeth across his pelvic bone. His breath is becoming erratic and you know can tell he's getting impatient, but he doesn't breath a word. You decide hes had enough torture and you lick up his shaft, bringing a moan past his lips. Twirling your tongue around the tip you let your spit roll down on him, until he’s lubed up to your satisfaction. Slowly you take him in your mouth and go as far down as you can, the back of your throat straining to take even more. He groans and places a hand gently on your head, gathering your hair back with his fingers so he can watch you take him. You hollow out your cheeks as you come back up for air and he moans softly. Only a few minutes pass before he pulls your mouth off of him, a silent cue that he’s too close. You move up his body with sweet kisses as you throw your leg over him and line yourself up. Slowly, you sink down on to him, both of you moaning in unison. He reaches up and gently squeezes your tits in his large hands, taking his fingers and rolling your nipples lightly in between them. You melt into his touch and lurch forward as your body spasms, letting you know you're close to release. He wraps his arms around you tight and kisses you deeply only to let your face fall in the curve of his neck. He lets you have you control as you continue to rock back and forth onto him. Breathing in tandem, he starts to lose his bearings and you know hes going to burst any minute. He comes inside of you and you can feel his seed spewing inside of you; the pure force of his orgasm made you fall over the edge and moan his name softly in his ear. After what felt like an eternity he grips your hips and slowly slide himself out of you and moves to his side so he was face to face with you. Without words, he covers the both of you with the comforter and wraps you in his arms as you nuzzle against his neck. 

‘How can two brothers be so completely different in the bedroom?’ You wonder. A million thoughts go through your mind, not one of them pertaining to how Dean will react when he finds you've slept with his brother.


	4. A Night in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader strikes a Deal with Crowley so her secret is kept hidden.

You wake up alone in your bed and you check your phone, it was only six am. After trying for a bit to fall back asleep and failing, you hear a knock on your door. 

“Come in.” You say not knowing which brother you want to see standing in your doorway more. It was the eldest Winchester and he walked in your room and shut the door behind him. Your body screamed for him to take you right then and there. He came up beside the bed and pulled the comforter off your naked body. You could hear the breath catch in his throat as his eyes took in the sight. He laid down on top of you and replaced the comforter with his warm, fully clothed body. His jeans felt rough against your thighs and you could feel his erection on your belly. 

“Good Morning Beautiful.” He whispered in your ear as he nuzzled your neck. You moan and buck your hips up in response and he chuckled audibly. He lays there for a moment longer, gives you a chaste kiss on your lips and gets off the bed.

“C’mon, get dressed, meet us in the library.” He says as he walks out the door. For a fleeting moment you think you're in trouble and its only because you don't want Dean to know about your rendezvous with his baby brother. You pick out some clothes and make your way to the living room where you see Sam packing his gun in a duffel bag. He looks up and the look in his eyes is pure adoration. His lips twitch up into a smile as he greets you.

“Morning.” He says.

“Morning Sam.” You whisper shyly, feeling a blush set in your cheeks. Dean comes over and starts zipping up bags. “Where are we going?” You ask. You see Sams face fall and Dean speaks up.

“Youre not going anywhere. We just have a simple salt and burn, we should home before tomorrow.” He says so matter-of-factly it stirs anger in you all the way down to the pit of your stomach. Dean could tell you were getting upset and did what he always did when any emotion was building up. He left. He picked up his bag and flung it over his shoulder and Sam did the same thing, following his brother out of the bunker; his eyes giving you an apology. You sigh and start picking up the place, since there was nothing better to do. After an hour or so of cleaning, your body was so lusciously sore, you had to sit down. Just as you were about to turn on the television, you hear singing. You were about to reach for the nearest gun that was taped under the coffee table until you realized where the sound was coming from. You walk over and unlock the dungeon and stand there in the doorway with your best bitch face. Crowley was so good at reading you it was unreal.

“Hello Darling.” He said, his voice thick like a dense fog rolling off his lips. 

“What do you want Asshole?” You snap.

“Oh, nothing I was just singing.” He replies innocently.

“Yeah, well stop it, its annoying.”

“Im sorry but your moaning kept me up all through the night, I couldn't sleep.” You had had enough and began walking away when he called out behind you.

“So which Winchester is better? Tell me something though, can I tell Dean how his baby brother made you come twice when he was only capable of giving you one orgasm?”

“You wouldn't dare!” You yell.

“Oh my love, I would. Unless, of course, you give me what I want?” He replies smugly.

“And what exactly is that?” You ask, never knowing what is going to come out of his mouth.

“I want to taste you.” He says slowly; his mouth sounding out every syllable. You freeze and you could feel your panties soaking through. He could tell your hesitancy wasn't in the fact that you were shocked at his offer, but that you were actually considering it, so he further plead his case.

“I know you want my demon cock rammed inside that hot cunt of yours, love. I've seen your dreams. Now, since I know you don't have a key to these chains, the only other option is for you to lay back on this table and let me feast on you.”

You think for a moment and you figured you might as well make the last of your fantasies come true. Before you even made up your mind for sure he whispered a quiet “Atta girl” as he shot you a wink. You walked over to him, not really knowing why you were going along with this. 

“So the deal is you give me an orgasm and then you don't tell Dean that Sam, or you gave me and orgasm?” You confirm the deal because he was know to be a sneaky one.

“Thats the plan.” He says looking up at you with his big brown eyes. You looked at him confused.

“What exactly are you getting out of this?” You wonder out loud, trying to place his intentions.

“Oh, my pet, you'd be surprised what a little giving can do for the soul.” He teases as he licks his lips. 

“You dont have a soul.” You retort.

“Ouch, that hurt.” He said sarcastically. He winks at you as he waits for you to think it over. Feeling satisfied with the deal you lean over and kiss him. His lips are rough and dry but he tasted of chocolate and wine. Normally the kiss that sealed the deal weren't usually so dramatic but you couldn't help give the King of Hell a little tongue. He moaned softly into your mouth before he pulled away.

“Pants off now.” He orders. You oblige and turn around slowly unbuttoning your jeans you push them off your hips and step out of them, still letting your backside face Crowley. Knowing he can read your mind, you wait for your next orders.

“Now the thong, sweetheart.” He whispers breathily. You obey and slide your thong down your hips, bending down with them as they glide down your legs, in turn, giving Crowley a nice sneak peek of how wet you actually are.

“Come lay on the table you dirty whore.” He bellows. Him calling you that, caused a moan to escape from your lips. You climb up on the table and with your knees to your chest, spin around to face him. You don't break eye contact as you slowly spread your legs revealing your most intimate parts to him.

“You're lovely.” He breaths. “Scoot closer and lie back.” You do just that and you feel his beard rubbing against the bruises on your thighs.He makes a point with his tongue and slips it between your folds very slowly until he reaches your clit. You arch your back up, pushing your hips up into his mouth and gives a hum of appreciation as he takes your clit into his mouth and sucks gently. You can hear the chains on his wrists jingling as he tries to touch you but fails.

“Oh yes.” You moan under your breath. He smiles but doesn't take his lips off yours as he continues his assault on your pussy. His nose nuzzles the light patch of hair at the top of your mound and he gives your clit a good flick of his tongue before flattening it and changing the sensation. After having all those orgasms last night your bundle of nerves is super sensitive and it doesn't take much to send you over the edge. You come with a cry as your hips jerk into his face and he keeps licking up all your juices.

“I can taste both of those Winchesters darling, and I must say, the taste of slut is very becoming on you.” You let out a ‘harrumph’ sort of sound as you begin to sit up. “Oh no gorgeous, Im not done.”

“Yes you are” You say as you quickly spin around on your butt and turn around, hopping off the table. As you pull up and button your pants you turn to Crowley and give him the bitch face of all bitch faces. He smiles at you, his beard dripping with your orgasm and you toss him a dirty rag.

“Clean yourself up. My boys will be home soon.” You say as you turn to leave. You lock the dungeon up and walk to the bathroom to wash the smell of demon off of you. You can hear him singing to himself as you walk away. Checking your phone you have a text from Sam. “Were about an hour out, well pick something up for dinner. Dean still doesn't know. I want you so bad right now.” You send him a quick dirty reply “I wanna hear you moan my name” A stupid smile spread across your face. Just then a call comes in from Dean.

“Hey baby” He says into the phone. You can't help but smile.

“Hey yourself.” You reply.

“When I get home I want you naked in my bed, you understand?” His tone was demanding, but calm and you knew you would be punished if you said no. Although a part of you wanted to be punished for what you were doing to the brothers. 

“Yes sir” You reply and hang to see the last text from Sam. “We’ll see what I can do for you after Dean puts you to bed.”

You run the hottest bath you can manage and sink down into the tub of lavender oil and the bubbles lap up across the nape of your neck. Your body relaxes in the humid climate and you close your eyes and run your hands up and down your body, and you're surprised at how horny you still are. Maybe Crowley was right, you are a filthy whore. That thought confirmed your desire and you bring your fingers down and softly circle your clit, lifting the hood up to have better access. Taking your two middle fingers from your other hand you insert them inside you with a gasp. You find a rhythm and start moaning. Both brothers names are screamed as you come into your hands. Calming down you wash off and add more hot water to the tub. While your fingers prune from the exposure to the water you start thinking about the difference in the way the brothers made love to you. Dean was so possessive and rough but also considerate of your needs; making sure you were dominated the correct way. Sam, oh Sam, he was so loving and passionate and the way his eyes danced across your body as if your were some kind of goddess. He was submissive in that way, and he would do anything to please you. God help you if you would have to choose.


	5. Completely Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean catches you and Sam in the bedroom.

You had been sleeping with both Sam and Dean for about a month now. Dean was still completely unaware of your relationship with Sam, but he was growing suspicious. Whenever he would put you back to bed you always looked over to the rocking chair, and you were suddenly territorial over your phone. Texting was the only form of conversation you and Sam had because once he was in your bedroom words weren't needed. Dean had an insane use for words in the bedroom and you loved how he always managed to tell you exactly how you made him feel. 

*********************************************************************************************

“Dean, I need to come, please” You beg into the pillow. Your ass was up in the air and he was slamming himself into you. 

“Not tonight sweetheart, you need to learn to behave.” He growled, his hands gripping your hips tighter as he came inside you. He caught his breath and pulled out of you, and his weight fell on top of your body as you moaned. You both rolled over and faced each other. He cleaned both of your bodies with a wet cloth and kissed you goodnight, and with that he left your bedroom. He was punishing you because you came without permission the night before. Its not your fault, you were having at least five orgasms a day and your body was in hyper-drive. Once in awhile you and Dean had sex in your bedroom as not to ‘wake up Sam’, although you knew he'd show up as soon as you told him to.

“Hi baby.” You text.

“How are you? Are you alone?” He asked.

“Yes he just left and he didn't let me come.” You reply pouting.

“Oh no, you poor thing, I'll take care of you hun. Ill make you come as much as you want.” 

“Get in here lover. NOW.” Normally, you would wait until you were sure Dean had gone to sleep, but with you being denied release, you needed Sam as soon as possible. He walk in and shuts the door behind him. You give him a smile and he has his clothes off before he reaches the bed. You’re sitting on you knees and he climbs up, taking you in his arms. As soon as the two of your lips are touching you body flares to life and you moan in his mouth. He pushes you down on the mattress in an attempt to be dominant, but it turns out just plain cute and you both bust up laughing. He comes down and kisses you and you roll him over so you're straddling him. Theres no time for foreplay, hes already hard and you're dying to get your body to unravel. You line yourself up and he grabs your hips and slams you down on him. You let out a cry of pleasure and you're surprised that he was so forceful with you and you grin down at him as you slide back up and he slams you down again. The smile he gives you back is pure love and you know this man would follow you to the ends of the earth. The feeling in your heart was linked directly to your body and you came from the sheer intensity of emotion. He rocks you through your orgasm and you slow your pace on top of him.

“What the fuck is going on here?” You and Sam both freeze at the sound of Deans voice, but you look at each other and Sam's eyes told you not to be scared. You attempt to dismount but his voice interrupts you.

“Dont you move, neither of you.” Deans voice wasn't angry, it sounded just like an order he would give you, as if Sam wasn't even here; but both of you obeyed. Sam kissed your lips lightly to try and tell you it would be ok because he saw the tears welling up behind your eyes. You nod just as the bed starts to move. You feel Deans hands on you hips as he positions himself behind you.

“Well it looks like Sammy knows what hes doing after all.” He teases, and you can feel the pressure of his cock pushing on the entrance to your ass. Sam moved your hair out of the way to get a visual on his brother, or so his brother could have a visual on him, because he brought your face down and kissed you deeply and you moaned audibly. Deans fingers traced the curve of your back and when he got to your head he grabbed your hair hard, pulling you up and away from Sam. Sam had his hands gripped tightly on your thighs and Dean had one hand twisted in your hair while his other hand on your waist started to move your body so you continued to ride Sams cock. He positioned your head to lean back on his shoulder as he kissed your neck, and you moaned emphatically.

“You like how she looks riding your cock Sammy?” Dean asked in between biting your neck and sucking marks on your shoulder. Sam licked his lips and nodded and you could feel him grow harder inside of you causing you to groan.

“Thats is baby girl, ride his dick, he loves that.” Dean whispered in your ear. You were no longer scared and you had your two most precious people in the world right there with you, touching and kissing you. Loud moans of pleasure fall from your lips as you grind on Sam, and then Dean sticks his pointer finger in your mouth, you suck obediently. Sam inhales loudly at the sight and his grip on your hips tightens; his fingernails tearing the top layer of skin. Dean pulls himself from your mouth with a loud popping sound and brings it to your rear. You moan in reluctance as he slowly lets you sit on his finger, opening you up slowly. You hear him spit and another digit is inside of you, than another. Dean decides its time and replaces his fingers with his member, grabbing your shoulder to lower your body onto him.. You cringe at the pain and are about to say the safe word when you hear him speak.

“Its ok baby, let us take care of you.” Dean says softly. You and Sam moan simultaneously at Deans words and he pushes himself all the way inside you. The feeling of being this full was unlike anything you had ever imagined. Its took a few strokes for the pain to subside but once you relaxed, the pleasure was so intense.

“Son of a bitch” Dean mutters and you know he likes what he sees. 

“You like my ass baby? Is it tight enough for you?” You moan seductively while rolling down on both of the boys. Dean grabs your tits and starts tweaking your nipples, while Sam holds your waist at a forty five degree angle so youre dangling in the middle of the brothers. The three of you find a rhythm and you are so close you can taste it. Dean senses your reaction and brings a hand down and starts rubbing your clit. Your moans carry through the bunker and you know Crowley can hear and that thought turns you on even more. The way Sam is breathing you know he's close and his eyes are begging you to come. Sam wasn't used to you being this loud and talking dirty and you could tell he liked it.

“Come on baby, I need to come” You moan to Dean. 

“You can't come until Sam tells you that you can come” Dean grunts in between thrusts, still not taking his fingers off your clit. You look helplessly down at Sam and you know he's struggling to tell you to come. He was so submissive in bed and this was one of those times you wish he wasn't. You lean forward and beg him quietly, your words meant only for him.

“C’mon baby you can do it. Tell me to come for you.” You say against his lips, bringing yourself back up closer to Dean. Looking into Sam's eyes, with that silent connection you had and you begged him some more. You could feel both of the brothers cocks twitching inside you and knew that if Sam didn't say something soon, everyone would disobey Deans orders.

“Fuck yea, come for me baby girl.” Sam said through gritted teeth as he thrust up hard into you. Your body shuddered at the shock and you and Sam came simultaneously, Dean only needed a few more strokes before he released his hot load into your ass. Your climax was so intense tears were falling down your face. Sam pushed Dean off you and took you in his arms, adjusting himself, he pulled you into a tight embrace. You sobbed against Sam's chest as Dean came around behind you and layed down against you, draping his arm across your hip. The feel of having both of the boys with you soothed you and you were soon calm, so calm that apparently the boys thought you were asleep.

“Thank you.” Sam said quietly to his brother.

“For what?” Dean asked confused.

“She was scared when you caught us, she thought you would kill me.” Sam replies, nuzzling you hair.

“How do you know, you guys barely talk.” Dean scoffs.

“I dont know man, sometimes its just like she can read my mind.” Sam says. he takes a deep breath of your hair and says “I love her.”

“I do too.” Dean admits. “But you two have a stronger connection.”

“Not stronger, just different. She loves you too Dean. And so do I.” Dean was quiet for a moment and they both started chuckling.

“I know, I know,” said Sam, “No chickflick moments.” 

They continue to talk about some hunting business but you fell asleep between the Winchesters and have never slept better in your life. You knew you were safe and for once in your life, you knew you were loved.

**Author's Note:**

> More smutty chapters coming soon!


End file.
